East Northumberland High
by Vitaminwaterxxx
Summary: J.O.N.A.S and Hannah Montanna Crossover. Possible Niley but we'll see... I don't update wo at least 3 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hannah Montanna FanFic so don't be mean!

J.O.N.A.S and Hannah Montanna Crossover-well sorta!?

BTW I kinda saw this idea before but w/e i like the idea and so what? It's not like trademark or anything!

Chapter 1:

Miley's POV

"Daaadyy!" I yelled from the foyer.

"Whaaat!" he mimicked back.

"If I don't leave now, _Nick_ might leave with out me!" I protested.

"Sweetheart your going off to boarding school for a whole year, with out any Hannah Montanna gigs, and you don't want just a few extra minutes more with me?!" he asked, but unfortunetley he didn't know me well enough.

"Uh yeah Daddy, don't get all sappy on me!" I said giving him a long hug, as we started outside as he placed the last of my many bags into the back of the car swiftly.

We drove in silence, he was taking me over to the Jonas', from there Joe, Nick, and I were on our way to East Northumberland High.

Dorm Rooms

"So heres your room." Nick breathed out, he had been carrying all of my bags. Even those huge guns couldn't hold the the even bigger amount of shoes I had brought with me.

"Oh cool, uh you wanna come in?" I asked, gesturing to the plain, light room.

"Oh um.." He took a second to think "Joe wanted me to meet someone, his girlfriend's little sister or something." he added in a slightly bored voice, but still excited enough to know he was looking forward to it.

"Like, five year old little sister?" I asked, trying to hope he didn't catch the extreme jelousy in my voice.

"Actually more like fifteen year old little sister." he replied with his usual, shy goofy smile that made me melt just a little bit inside.

"Oh." I managed to muster up, as he gave me a little wave as he strutted out the door.

Oh god I just couldn't help but stare, that boy wore tighter jeans than me, and lets just say he could certainly fill them!

I sat on my bed and sighed with desperation. A school filed with beutifule girls, this might be a _wee_ bit harder than i thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews, this is my first HM FF, but yeah won't be much JONAS plot exactly, just the Jonas Brothers themselves. And Lady Of Lights 4 The Elves, this will not be an all girls school, and yes Nick **_**and **_**Joe will be attending it as well as Miley:)**

**Chapter 2:Shy Guy?**

**"Hey uh Joe told me I was meeting you here.." I started to say but then I looked up, and I wouldn't say stunned but... **

**Crosslegged sitting in a small couch in Starbucks was a girl about 5'4, wearing turquoise skinny jeans that hugged tight in all the right places, a tight concert t-shirt of the kloaxans, and over that was a white vest. Her feet were tucked under her, and at the back of her lounge chair peeked out white lace up vans, the same ones I was wearing.**

**Her hair was a deep brown, lush and just below her shoulder with choppy short layers. She looked up from the book she was reading, **_Pride and Prejudice_**, one of my favorites. She had mile long, dark full lashes over a pair of auqa colored eyes. Her eyes were suddly lined with brown eyeliner, that just popped against her her beach tan skin. Her cheeks rosy, lips full and glossed with simple old Carmex.**

**"Hey, mine name is Rebecca, nice to meet you." she said in a sweet, sultry tone.**

**She stood up to shake my hand, placing her coffee down on the table beside her.**

**Her grip was firm but friendly, her nails neat and nutrual colored.**

**"Rebecca," I repeated to myself. "Thats a pretty name." I smiled at her, kinda getting sidetracked from her hour glass shape.**

**"Thanks," she breathed out as she took a sip of her iced latte. "Joe might have mentioned that I had a HUGE crush on you a while back, but I don't feel as **_**strongly **_**as I did before." she finished, putting an epphasist on strongly. This girl obviously didn't mind showing her emotions on her sleeve.**

**"Oh he never mentioned that.."**

**"Well isn't that just peachy, I told you all by myself" she said just slightly emarrassed, **_**slightly. **_**She bit her bottom lip down, waiting for my response.**

**"Well its okay, but since you shared a secret with me, can I share one with you?"**

**"That would be interesting." she said nodding her head, gesturing for me to go on.**

**"Well did Joe tell you I think your eyes look like two crystal clear lakes?" I asked smoothly, with just a touch of nervousness in my voice.**

**"No he did not." she smiled, her face relaxing. Her teeth looked like they were straight out of a Crest commercial.**

**"Oops!" I said as we walked out of Starbucks, making our way to the main quad.**

**"And Joe said you were a shy guy!" she gasped, her voice sounding high pitched from her much anticipated squeal.**

**"I can when I want to be," I said thinking through what I was about to say. "But when I want something, I can be just a **_**little**_** bit more coy." I whispered into her ear, as made the next move and placed my hand gently on the small of her back.**

**Her mouth dropped just for a second, as she looked at me in aw. But she regained her composure quickly.**

**"And then there are times when I can play hard to get, and whip out the Mama's shy boy card." I said removing my hand, and walking just a little ahead of her.**

**"Nicholas Jerry Jonas you are such a player!" she giggle-gushed.**

**"Maybe," I said turning around as I walked backwards so I could look at her. "Maybe not!"**

**"So how will I ever unravel the Nick Jonas mystery?" she beckoned.**

**"Some say a little mystery makes life more interesting." I said with a sheepish smile, I would always be the shy Nick everyone protrays me as.**

**She cocked her eyebrow at me, and smiled goofily, but I dought it was on purpose.**

**"How bout' this," I stated as I walked over to her and she stopped."Me, you, and two Double Double IN-n-out cheese burgers tonight at 8 o'clock?"**

**"Throw in a milkshake and I'm in." she said as she looked me in the eyes.**

**"You make a hard bargain!"**

**"Be there or be square!" she said in a monotone voice as she set us off in a fit of laughter.**

**"You can count on it!" I replied back, as I smiled and turn to go my dorm room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayy I really hated how the last chapter went down, lets face it, Nick will never be that smooth. I like em' dorky and shy so thats how I'm gonna write, k? BTW I am not getting enuf reviews to continue and alot of people add me to fave story or w/e..well comment or I won't continue!**

**"Nick, are you here?" Rebecca whispered. I had told her to meet me in the lounge, to talk.**

**"Yeah." I said as I shoved my fists into the pockets of my sweatpants.**

**"Are you alright?" she said in a soft, understanding tone.**

**"Uh huh." I said as I sat us down on a purple coach. I looked out a window and saw a few palm trees swaying in the brisk wind.**

**"Oh," she said, but her smile faded. "Then why the hell did you wake me up in the middle of the night?!" she whisper-screamed.**

**I just laughed a little. There was just something about her, that made me laugh and melt inside all at the same time.**

**"I couldn't sleep." I said sheepishly. Oh great now shes gonna think I'm some pansy who gets scared before the first day of school.**

**"Oh well you wanna watch TV?" she asked, motioning toward the television set just a few feet in front of us.**

**"Theres nothing on." she said, as we watched a few minutes of Blues Clues.**

**"I guess we could talk." I said, almost at a hush. This was my intention anyways.**

**But, of course, we just sat there. It felt like an eternity but only a few minutes went by before she spoke.**

**"Isn't it weird how silence can be so, so," she said pausing to look up to see if I was listening, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "So freaking loud!" **

**"Yeah." I said, truely understanding what she was saying.**

**"I guess thats why I like music so." she said nodding her head and taking out her ipod nano."I never leave anywhere with out it."**

**"Me neither," I said showing her mine."And I never let anyone look at my music, it's personal. You know?"**

**"Yeah, totally."**

**"But I guess I could make an exception." I said bashfully, as she smiled. I handed her my ipod, she strummed er fings along the sides as it was Willie Wonka's golden ticket.**

**"Whats this?" she ask, pointing toward a playlist titled "Work in Progress". **

**"Oh, nothing. Don't look at that!" I yelped, as I moved my hand to get back my ipod but she moved it before I could get to it.**

**"Nick!" she pleaded, making a puppy dog voice.**

**"Fine!" I huffed out, as I fold my arms over my chest.**

**She pressed the play button, she tapped her fingers to the beat of the music. They were 4 songs I had just recently recorded, by myself, about Rebecca.**

**"Nick?"she said in a low, whisper.**

**"Yeah." I said, nervous as could be.**

**"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she said, as she fimbled with her thumbs.**

**"Yeah, yeah I do." I said, I have no idea why but I kinda understood where she was coming from.**

**She just nodded, and handed me my ipod. She rested her head on my shoulder, and looked up.**

**"I think I'm falling for you." she whispered, as she stroked my arm lightly.**

**"Well just warning you now, it's a long fall." I couldn't help but smile.**

**"Really?" she questioned.**

**"Yeah, see when I fell for you," I started, and then looked to see a big grin on her perfect lips. "I bruised my heart."**

**She breathed in deeply, and furrowed her brow.**

**I turned to her, I wanted to kiss her so bad. I moved so that we were facing each other. I placed my hand on her waist, and brought her closer. I'm really bad at this..how should do it? Should I just go really fast, do I close my eyes? Will it be weird if we just stare at each other? Oh my god, what if she doesn't want me to kiss her?!**

**"Nick are you ok?" I must have been giving her a weird look.**

**"I-I don't know how to..." I said, my face flushed and I felt cold all over.**

**"What?" she said stroking my hair back, I was on the verge of tears.**

**"Idon'tknowhowtokissyou." I said, so fast she couldn't understand.**

**"What?!" she said, crinlkling her nose. Oh she was so cute...so beutiful.**

**" I don't know how to kiss you." Wow she is so going to think I am they weirdest guy on the face of the earth.**

**A smile formed on her face. She giggled a little and brought her face closer to mine. I could feel her breath going down my shirt.**

"Then let me lead the way", she said grabbing my face and barely touching my lips to hers

Her lips were surprisingly soft. I couldn't help but suddenly wonder if mine felt like sand paper. As she leaned in more, I reached over and grabbed her hands, intertwining her fingers with mine. I slowly poked my tounge through her mouth and ran it along her bottom teeth. I cupped her chin, as she pushed me against the couch and as she hovered over me. Her breathe was now much much heavier than before, she let her lips just rest on mine, as she pulled away and smiled.

**"I think I just made that fall." she breathed out.**

**I moved us so that I was hovering over her, and I peppered kiss along her neckline. I made a trail that lead all the way to her... her chest. I stopped and wnet back to her lips, inviting myself in, a ran my tongue against hers. It felt warm, but cool at the same time. Her hand went up my shirt, as she tickled my abs.**

**"Stop that!" I giggled.**

**"Make me!" she whispered in my ear.**

**I grabbed her hands, and placed them on my lower back. I placed my hands on her chin and gave her a sloppy, wet kiss. Her hands lead back to my stomache, as she played with the waist band of my boxers.**

**"And exactly where are your hands going?" I said raising my eyebrow at her. She gave me a shy smiled but I nodded. I ran my fingers against her hip bone, as I inched my way up. **

**"You wanna know a secret?" Rebecca asked in a hushed tone.**

**"What?" I said in between kisses as she stroked my chest.**

**"I'm not wearing a bra." she said as a sudden chill went up my spine.**

**I just starred back in aw as I moved my hand ever so slightly forward, deeper into her torso. She let out a cute, high pitched squeal, but she nodded for me to proceed.**

**"Woa. I guess I make you happy?" she giggled as my face turned crimson.**

**I sat up, I never wanted this moment to end. **

**"Let's go back to my dorm, I don't have any room mates."**

**"You don't wanna have sex, do you?" she asked, fear in her eyes.**

**"No, no no! I just thought we talk more." I said, as I sat up and grabbed her hand.**

**"Okay good, I'm waiting for marriage." she said proudly.**

**"Me too." I smiled back.**

**I really didn't know where to end it..or how to I mean. So leave comment for the new and improved chapter3:)**


	4. You never told she was a bitch!

**So I am going to continue even though I only had a few reviews, but I am determined to get you guys to read!**

**-One Week Later-(Fourth Period Home Ec.)**

**"OMG the new issue of **_**People**_** is here!" Nadia squealed from behind her backpack as a mob of girls gathered around her, including Miley.**

**My partner was Rebecca, I also had P.E, Math and Study Hall with her.**

**"Nick help!" she giggled as the flour went flying from her over crowded arms and hit her on the head before I could even turn around. The white dust flew all around us, and soon we were covered head to toe.**

**"Oh god!" she scolded herself. She started collecting the other products she had dropped, a spatula, butter, baking soda, white chocolate chips.**

**"Clutz!" I teased, as I helped her place the stuff on our work place.**

**"Dork!" she shot back, as she bit her tongue and smiled.**

**"Oh it's on!" I started to tickle her lightly, she fought back by punching my abs.**

**"Oh.My.Gooood!" I heard a familiar voice yell.**

**"Nick, can we talk?!" Miley said from behind me, while she tapped my shoulder.**

**"Okay." I said, truely not knowing what she was talking about.**

**"I thought we were friends.." she started to say as her voice started to rise as she looked over to Rebecca.**

**"We are! What are you talking about?" I said bewildered at her animosity.**

**"This!" she said shoving the magazine in my face with me and rebecca kissing at Pinkberry. I was bout to explain but she cut me off. "I'm not saying I'm jelous or anything but I'm your friend and I thought you'd come to me about stuff like this." she said, her face softening.**

**"I know, it's just that I.." I tried explaining but there was no explaination. I simply didn't want to tell her.**

**"I just didn't want to find out like this." she said coldly, and then she turned her attention to rebecca who was ablivious to it all, looked up from her batter.**

**"And YOU!" she said sternly. "Your just lucky that he likes you! Your not even pretty you skanky little hoe!" she spat at her.**

**"Miley!!" I yelled as I stepped in front of Rebecca as if my body were blocking her mean, cruel words. **

**"Don't Miley me! What do you see in her?! She has a nasty nose, cheap extentions, and a bad fake tan!" she said in discust. Rebecca's mouth dropped, and tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks."And look at her, honey you need to get a thicker skin if your gonna survive high school!" she added quickly.**

**"Look at me? Look at you! Your the pathetic one taking punches at me when I don't give a fuck what you think!"she spat back, turning Miley's smug smile into an open mouth that starred back in aw.**

**She just walked back to her seat next to Michelle Martinez, and started to mix their ingridients together.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked Rebecca, as we sat back down at out station.**

**"You never told me she was a bitch?!" she said as she shook her head, her expression was filled with stress and fear.**

**I didn't know either." I shrugged.**

**The bell rang, as classmates scattered off in different directions, whispering of what went down in Home Econmics today.**

**"I have to go to P.E now, I'll see you later."she said indifferently as she gathered her stuff together.**

**"Hold on, we always walk together." I questioned her, actually it came out in a pleading whiney voice. I grabbed her hand and started to inerlock our fingers but she pulled away.**

**"No Nick, not now." **

**"Why are you acting like this is my fault?!"**

**"Nick I'm not stupid, I know you like Miley." she said tears forming in her eyes.**

**"I **_**liked**_** Miley, I don't think she ever got over me." I said as we started to walk to the gym together.**

**"But then why didn't you stand up for me?" she said looking me in the eyes when we got to the locker rooms.**

**" I did, didn't I?" I asked myself rather than her.**

**"Not really." she said sadly.**

**The bell rang, girls giggled as they passed me, guys winked as they waved at Rebecca, but not one of us spoke.**

**She draped her bag over her shoulder and pulled something out. It was a note, and with purple ink in bubbly writing read "Nick".**

**"I was going to give you this, I still am, but everything I said," she said taking a long, slow breathe."I take it back." she said so coldly, it sent a chill up my spine. I suddenly started to find it harder to breathe.**

**With that she walked off, as she joined a few of her friends. They started laughing at something Rebecca said, and then they all turned to me.Wow that can't be good, there all giving me the nastiest looks...**

**I went to class, put on my gym clothes as some of the other guys compared biseps. I beat them hands down but I wasn't in the mood to talk to them.**

**I walked into a stall, and opened up the letter.**

_**Nick,**_

_**The last two weeks have been amazing! I love the way you blush when I say how hot you are, or how when I stroke your hair you cringe, but in a good way. I love how you smile when you look at me.I love how smile when I look at you:). My heart skips a beat, sweat prickles my upper lip, I check if my cleavage is just right in my low cut shirt, I check my breathe, I make sure that theres nothing in my teeth. These are just a few of the things that happen when I'm with you. I love the way you were akward and dorky when we first kissed.Oh the first time we kissed I swear I would just die right there, that moment.Your lips felt so soft, your tongue didn't feel slimy like most guys' do. And sometimes I listen to your songs just to hear your voice. I would say I loved you, but I don't wanna freak you out. I think it is so adorable how you have a purity ring, and how you eat your hamburger in a circle. I want you to say that I'm yours in the worst way. I think your too good for me, but I would never tell you that in person because I know you would say just the opposite. Iv'e never felt this way about anyone, and I can talk to you about anything and everything. Iv'e had many boyfriends, but your the one Nick.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rebecca 3**_

**I heard the bell ring, but I didn't care. Tears formed in my eyes, as I wiped them away. I had to get her back...but how?**


End file.
